


Chance

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I read the original prompt wrong and wrote princess mechanic instead, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to be an interesting first meeting when Clarke's soulmate tattoo says "Watch it, jackass!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

“What do you think it means?” Clarke asked, frowning down at her arm. The black ink glared back, and she ran her fingertips over it, her nail catching, just to see if it was real or not. 

“I think it means you’re a jackass,” Octavia replied, looking on, bored. 

“No,” Clarke grumbled, shaking her head, because there had to be more to it than that. 

“Well, that’s what it says,” Octavia stressed, rolling her eyes and going back to her studying. Or at least, trying to. 

Clarke had been in a daze all week since her soulmate tattoo appeared, and now couldn’t stop obsessing over it. There was no rhyme or reason when they turned up in people’s lives, which garnered a lot of speculation, so to Octavia, whose tattoo appeared when she was seven, Clarke’s new found obsession was tiring on her. 

On the other hand, Clarke was captivated by it. She’d gone to bed one night and woke up the next. If the scripture hadn’t been so intricate, so perfect, and the fact a whole bar of soap hadn’t washed it off, she never would have thought it real. But real it was. 

The words ‘ _ Watch it, jackass! _ ’ sat on the inside of her forearm. 

“What do you think it really means?” Clarke tried again, wanting to find some hidden meaning. It couldn’t be as simple as it sounded. 

“There is no other way to interpret that, Clarke. You’re going to be a jackass, and they’re going to tell you as much.” The problem with that, it didn’t narrow down who her soulmate actually was. In all likelihood, it was a stranger, and how was she meant to find a stranger? 

“I wonder what theirs says,” she mused. That made Octavia laugh, and Clarke smiled back at her.

“I hope you meet your soulmate soon, cause I can’t wait to see that.”

*0*0*

It was easy to forget about the ink on her arm when real life picked up, and Clarke went months without thinking about it. Almost to the point that she forgot about it altogether. There were just more important things to focus on. 

Like how her study session had run late and now she was rushing to get across town for her voluntary work at the hospital. If she was late again her mother was going to kill her; she’d pulled so many strings to get Clarke in. Plus, embarrassing Dr. Abby Griffin was just not acceptable. 

By the time she made it to the hospital, she was fifteen minutes late, but she still had to find a car parking space. That in itself could take forever. She was dead. She was so going to be  dead when her mother got another call about her tardiness. 

Still driving around the hospital car park five minutes later, Clarke eyed one off in the distance. She hadn’t even seen anyone leave, which was a rookie error in itself. Putting her foot down, and definitely going over the sign-posted limit, Clarke raced to get there. Just as she was pulling up into the row, she saw another car do the same from the opposite end. 

No way was she about to spend the next fifteen minutes looking for another space. No fucking way. 

Foot down again, Clarke gripped the steering wheel tight and glared at the other driver. They were also racing towards the space. It was going to be close. It was definitely going to result in a confrontation. Whatever. 

So focused on the free space, Clarke didn’t even notice someone get into a truck further up the row. Still with her foot down, Clarke only had seconds to react when the truck started to reverse, and fuck fuck fuck. 

Slamming on the breaks, Clarke screeched to a halt, narrowly missing crashing into the side of it. The seat belt lunged her back into her seat, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she’d bruised herself from the force of it. 

Up ahead, past the truck, she noticed that empty space now filled, with the driver walking away, cocky grin in place. 

“Watch it, jackass!” a voice screamed out as the truck door opened, and Clarke felt her blood boil. Reacting on instinct, she began to get out the car, too. 

“Go fuck yourself!” she spat back, glaring at the woman who shimmed down from the front, arms crossed, looking pissed. “I didn’t even hit you. How about using your mirrors next time, or even just looking out the window yourself?” Clarke continued, feeling defensive and irate.  

“How about you obey the speed limit? We are next to a fucking hospital, you could have hit someone!” the woman argued back, pushing her hair out of her face, taking a step back, shaking her head. 

“I was in control,” Clarke fired. She did not feel in control. 

“Whatever, move your god damn car and let me get out of here.” With another head shake, the woman climbed back into her truck, and Clarke moved to get into hers. 

The only upside to all of this, she found a car parking space. 

It wasn’t until Clarke was changing in the locker room fifteen minutes later, after another discussion about timekeeping, that she noticed the words on her arm. The realisation hit her like a bucket of cold water. 

She’d just met her soulmate, and she’d just let her drive away. 

*0*0*


End file.
